Diesel Particulate Filters (“DPF” or “DPFs”) filter and collect particulate matter (“PM”) from the exhaust gases from a diesel engine to prevent the particulate matter from exiting the tailpipe. After a period of operation, the collected particulate matter starts to clog the filter. The filter needs to be replaced or removed for cleaning, which is not practical, or it needs to be cleaned through a process known as regeneration. PM is made up primarily of carbon, and is therefore combustible. Regeneration is a process where temperatures of the exhaust gases are made high enough to combust the DPM within the filter. When engines are operated under higher loads the exhaust gas temperatures are generally high enough to cause at least some amount of regeneration without assistance in a catalyzed DPF. However, during light or short duration cyclic loads, or when ambient temperatures are low, the temperature of the exhaust gas is not high enough to produce regeneration. During these periods it is necessary to actively raise the exhaust gas temperature to facilitate regeneration.
Methods for heating exhaust gas to a temperature sufficient for regenerating an aftertreatment device are known. One method uses a burner mounted on the exhaust conduit upstream of the DPF to deliver combustion gases to the exhaust stream. Another method is to inject a hydrocarbon into the exhaust gas and use a catalytic device that catalytically oxidizes the injected hydrocarbon which elevates the exhaust gas temperature. By whatever method of heating the exhaust gases is used, the heated gases enter the diesel particulate filter and cause much of the accumulated particulate matter to oxidize.
One difficulty in an on-board DPF with a regeneration system is managing the initiation and progress of the regeneration to avoid problems with the elevated exhaust temperatures. In over-the-highway trucks, most regeneration occurs without intervention or assistance because the exhaust temperatures during highway operation are typically at a temperature sufficient for at least some regeneration. If supplemental active regeneration is required, it can be done without problems during highway operation because exhaust is readily dispersed from a truck moving on the highway.
Elevated exhaust temperatures can cause difficulties when the truck is in proximity to people, structures, or vegetation that could be harmed by contact with the heated gases or the heated exhaust pipe. For example, a truck at a fuel pump or loading dock may present a risk to people, spilt fuel, overhanging structure, or the like that may come in contact with the hot exhaust gases or exhaust pipes.
A vocational truck, for example, a trash pick up truck, having start and stop duty cycles will not usually have operating exhaust temperatures sufficient for regeneration and will need to run frequent active regeneration cycles. These trucks often operate around trees, buildings, and other vehicles, which may be adversely affected by hot exhaust gases ejected by the vocational truck.
What is needed is a system that allows the operator of a vehicle having an on-board diesel particulate filter and regeneration system to interact with the regeneration system selectively for initiation and inhibition of a regeneration cycle when conditions warrant.
According to the invention, a vehicle operator interface system for a diesel particulate filter regeneration system, includes a control device for receiving information on regeneration status of a vehicle diesel particulate filter and receiving information on operational status of selected vehicle systems and components, a visual display for displaying messages to an operator indicative of said regeneration status and said operational status, a device for highlighting a portion of the displayed messages and for providing an input selection of a highlighted portion, and means for receiving the input selection and for communicating the input selection to a control device to carry out the input selection.
A method of controlling a vehicle diesel particulate filter regeneration system in accordance with the invention comprises the steps of receiving information regarding a load status of a diesel particulate filter, displaying a message on a display for an operator indicative of said received information, said message requesting an action by the operator, displaying selectable actions on the display responsive to screen selection inputs from the operator, a selectable action being selectable by highlighting said action on the display and activating a selecting device; receiving a selected action input from the operator, and, transmitting said selected action to a control device that will carry out the selected action.
According to another aspect of the invention, the selectable actions include initiating regeneration and inhibiting regeneration.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, displaying a message indicative of the received information includes displaying a message prompting the operator to initiate regeneration.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method further comprises receiving an input from the operator requesting vehicle systems status, and responsive thereto, displaying status information on selected vehicle systems.
According to the invention, the method includes the steps of receiving an input from the operator to initiate regeneration, checking a status of predetermined vehicle system requisites, and one of initiating the regeneration and indicating to the operator that initiating the regeneration failed.
The method in accordance with the invention comprises the steps of receiving an input from the operator to one of inhibit regeneration and permit regeneration, and controlling a regeneration system responsive thereto.